User blog:Baluar/Chapter 8, now with extra NONSENSEliewflaglagfcvl!!
Yeah, about the post's title... This chapter has to be the one that makes the least sense in the entire storyline... Anyway, I'm... I forgot what I was going to say. Enjoy anyway. ---- Suddenly, I feel my brother’s hand delicately touching my head to wake me up from the bed he put me in. Oh, I am so very tired… Nevertheless, I’m even more hungry, and smelling the food open is almost enough to make me jump off the bed. We have an extremely abundant meal, and what was supposed to be more than enough for two meals didn’t last even one. Suddenly, I remember: -Baluar, we’re supposed to meet Robb in half an hour, in the Wailing Plains! -Huh? What? I don’t know anything about that. – He answers, with his mouth full of a sandwich's remnants. -I’ll explain it to you on our way there. But we have to move on! Alisa, come with us. It’s no use to remain here. There’s probably another wave of God Arc soldiers coming here, right now. -Ok. We’ll take our God Arcs, then? – She asked. -Yes. Just in case… We leave our shelter in order to go to the Plains so that Robb does whatever he’s planning to do with us… Forty minutes later… I don’t know what’s up here, but I came anyway to see what Nia was so excited about. I see Robb in the distance, alone, and I yell to him: -Hey, Robb! -Hey Boss? How you doin’? – We arrive near him. – You did take your time, huh? I am probably being yelled at in the base, but whatever. How are you? -We’re ok, fortunately. I was going to come earlier, but then I found Baluar fighting a Golden Vajra alone and I had to help him to finish it. – Nia answers. -A golden Vajra, eh? I have become much better at this, yet I've got to watch out: they're pretty tough for me... -And he was starving, and wounded in the leg. That just lets you know how powerful he is… - Alisa intervenes. -Yeah, yeah, praise me, but I don’t care about it. – I had to say it. – I didn’t sleep for an hour like you, Nia, and I’m tired. Why did you make us come here, Robb? I imagine it is quite urgent if you didn’t return to base. -Hey, that hurts, Boss. Do you think I’m not capable of staying off base for a while just to meet some friends? – No reaction. – Ok, ok, I’ll speak. You know what Powers of Blood are? – I assent. – Well, Nia has a lot of potential, but I can’t unlock it… and I can do so practically when I want with anyone else. So I believe you two share your power of Blood. – Before I get to say anything, he says: – Alright, join your hands. – We do so. He puts his right hand over my left and her right hand, and closes his eyes. Suddenly, I feel weird … … And somehow I know Nia feels that way, too. But anyway, the process finishes. I wonder just what the hell happened? Robb then does a similar thing with Alisa, hands over to us a mobile device to communicate with him (“Just in case, guys”), and departs ("See ya later"). Well, apparently, we’ll get to test our power now. More God Arc soldiers are coming this way. ---- In case you didn't notice, I've modified GE2's story at will, and arc 3 will completely ignore the existance of GE2RB. Oh well. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic